The Connection!
by ChrissyM28144
Summary: Willow and Dean feel a connection they cant explain. A Supernatural Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Connection

Summery:Willow and Dean feel a connection toward each other.

Disclaimer: The Buffy verse belongs to Joss Whedon and the Suprunaturalverse belongs Krikpe.

Author Notes: Thanks to my beta Dusches for correcting my errors.

Chapter One

She couldn't believe Kennedy cheated on her. She sighed. She just needed a break from the supernatural world for a couple of days. She found this little town when she was driving away from Cleveland. She saw the old Roadhouse and decided to stop for a couple of drinks. She just told her friends that she just needed a couple days and she'll be back at the Head quarter's in Cleveland. They weren't happy about it, but they understood. She thought about the night she found Kennedy in their bed with another girl. She was furious and hurt.

Flashback

Willow was tired. She and the others have been researching all night about a demon they were facing. All she wanted to was climb in bed with Kennedy. She smiled. She and Kennedy have been great together. She loved her and thought nothing could break that love but she was wrong. After marking revelent pages about the demon, she picked up the books that were on the tables and put them back in the stacks and walked out the library. After the battle with The First they moved to Cleveland and had found this huge mansion. With the girls doubled up in bedrooms, they had more than enough rooms to fit them all with private suites for Buffy ,  
Giles and Willow. They turned the ballroom into the slayers gym. The library was perfect the way it was with just adding a permant computer station for Willow. Large kitchen with plenty of pantry space to hold all of things slayers love to eat. With rolling hills and a small forest on the grounds the slayers could practice in any environment. They had even set up a small "cemetery". She was walking down the hallway that would bring her to her and Kennedy's room. She stooped at the door puzzled because it was partially open. She heard moans coming from the room. Thinking that was weird, she opened the door slowly and saw Kennedy in their bed with one of the younger new slayers. She gasped and that's when Kennedy and the girl she was with jumped apart.

"Willow." Kennedy said. Shocked that she was found out. "It 's not what it looks likes."

Willow looked at her in disbelief. "Oh? Tell me what it look like then." She was angry and wanted some answers.

Confident that Willow would believe her she answered,"She came on to me but I didn't want anything from her." The other girl glared at Kennedy. She was one of the newer slayers that they brought in. Emily, she was a blond and petite.

"So then, why are you both naked? And tell me the truth." Willow told them calmly. She wanted this over with. The Emily girl spoke up. "We both wanted this and it's been going on for about a month." She told Willow with a smile.

A month! They had been doing this behind her back for a month!. At this moment she never felt more humiliated and hurt.

"Get out." Willow told them. Emily didn't need to be told twice. She got her clothes and ran out the door.

"Willow please listen to me." Kennedy grabbed a hold of Willow's arms.

"GET OUT NOW!!!!" Never hearing that tone directed at her, Kennedy flinched. Willow watched her leave. All she could do was sit in her computer chair and cry.

End Flashback

She kicked Kennedy out the next day and bought a new bed. Giles had them both sent as far away as possible. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a deep voice by her.

"Hey Ellen, can i have a drink?" The Newcomer said. Turning around she looked at him. Handsome didn't even come close to describing this guy. He had on an old brown leather jacket that more than likely had seen better days. A black unbuttoned shirt with a white t-shirt on under that that seemed to define every muscle in his chest. He had sandy blond hair. She couldn't stop looking at him.

"Sure coming right up." Ellen said. Dean sat down at the bar and felt eyes on him. He glanced around to see who it was. She was beautiful. She had fiery red hair with emerald green eyes and a small stature. He just smirked her. She turned back to her glass blushing. Ellen gave him a glass and he went over and sat down next to her.

"I'm Dean." He said while flashing his smile to her. She looked surprised that he was talking to her.

Blushing and slightly shy she answered. "I'm Willow" She felt a connection with him she couldn't understand. She had just met him and wanted to tell him she was a lesbian but for some reason just couldn't.

"So Willow, mind if I buy you a couple of drinks." He thought this night would be a boring night when he came in the roadhouse but once he saw the girl at the bar he knew otherwise. Sammy was back at the hotel they were staying at. Telling him not to wait up he went out.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." She just smiled at him. Maybe this trip was a good idea.

"That's cool. What do you drink?" He asked. Where was this feeling of familiarity coming from? He couldn't understand it and it caused him to stare at her.

"Bud Light"

"Hey Ellen can we have a couple bottles of Bud Light over here." Dean asked the lady that was behind the bar. She saw Ellen give him a weird look and grabbed him a couple bottles of Bud Light. Dean grabbed the bottles and they walked over to a table.

"So Willow, where are you from?" Dean asked her. He had just taken a drink from his beer when she answered.

"Sunnydale, California." She told him waiting to see his reaction. Maybe it was her Wiccan senses telling her she could tell this man about her life and he would understand. He stopped drinking the bear and just looked at her. So he just asked,having this feeling she knew about the supernatural world.

"The Hellmouth? I thought that was destroyed." Leaning against the back of his chair, he put his bottle on the table and waited for her answer. She had a smirk on her face.

"It was. By me and my friends actually." Willow said. Dean just looked at her with and expression of disbelief. She started explaining about The First, Buffy being the slayer, about her being a witch, about Buffy finding the scythed to bring all the slayers forth, and about the spell that destroyed the Hellmouth.

"So your a witch?" He asked he was wondering if the reason for the connection that he had with her was because she put a spell on him. He was about to ask her that when she spoke before he could.

"I didn't put a spell on you, if that is what you're going to ask." Willow said. He just looked at surprised that she knew what he was going to say.

"I don't know why we feel this connection toward each-other and it's driving me crazy, and right now all I want to do is just kiss you." They just looked at each other after she said that.

I would love feedback, next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

I dont know why we feel this connection towards eachother and it's driving me crazy, and right now all I want to do is kiss you." They just looked at each other after she said that.

-------------------------------------

"You want to kiss me." Dean said with a smile. Well he could understand that. He wanted nothing more to kiss her and do a whole lot of other things. Willow just smiled at him. Since it was just a couple of hunters at another table and Ellen at the bar gleaning the glasses with a towel, she leaned forwards and lightly kissed him. Then he started kissing back. His hands holding her face so he could get closer to her.

"Hey Winchester! This isn't a make out bar. Why don't you take it some where else." Ellen said with a glare towards Dean. They pulled apart reluctantly. Dean caught Willow blushing and she looked down shyly. Dean just smiled at her. She was beautiful when she blushed. Then she caught on to something else that Ellen had said. Winchester. That name sounded so familliar. Then she figured it out.

"You're John Winchester's son?" Surprised, Dean just looked at her.

"You knew my dad?" Dean asked.

"He came by the headquarter's in Cleveland asking for some help in locating a demon he was after. I was the one that talked to him the most. He talked alot about his sons Sam and Dean. It never occured to me that you could be the Dean and Sam the he talked about until Ellen said your last name." Willow explained.

Looking at him, she realized he seemed more quiet when she mentioned John.Oh God, no please dont let him be dead. When John was at the headquarters, they spent alot of time searching for the demon he was after so they wound up talking alot. They had gotten pretty close in that father/daughter way. She felt so bad for him when he told her how Mary died. Now the three of them were dead set on killing the demon that took her away from them.

Dean was hesitent in telling her about his dad. It seemed like she was close to his father. He sighed.

"My father died." Dean told her. He could see a few tears falling down her face. He hated telling her this.

"How?" Willow said in a small voice. She couldn't believe John was dead.

"He died by saving my life." He leaned back in the chair and crossed hi arms. He looked at Willow and he could see she was devasted by his father's death.

"I'm sorry." Willow said to him. She could tell he was devasted by his father's death. He was trying to hide his feelings.

"Not you're fault. Mine actually." He told her. She was shocked when he said that.

"Why would it be your fault?" She asked him. She was curious as to how John's death would be Dean's fault.

So he explained to her about the cult. How it was the only thing that could kill the demon, how the demon wanted the cult, the accident with his car, how close he was to death, about his outer body experience at the hospital where a reaper wanted his soul, how his dad traded the cult for Dean's life with the demon, how after his dad made the deal Sam found him dead in a hospital room. He looked at Willow and she was quiet. He just waited for reaction.

"Oh." Willow said in a small.

"Yeah." He took a swig of his beer.

"How are you taking it?" Willow asked him. The way John decribed Dean he kept his feeling to himself and worry about others.

"Angry, Sad, Pissed off. I mean why? Why the hell did he trade his life for mine?" He told her truthfully.

"I think he was tired of hunting the demon and wanted to be with your mother." Willow told him. Remembering a conversation that she and John had when they were working on trying to locate the demon "He wanted you to live and take care of Sam. He loved you both very much." He just nodded when she done talking.

"So where are you staying?" He asked, wanted to change the subject.

Willow understood what he wanted and told him."The Palmers Hotel. It's about five minnutes down the road." She saw Dean smirking at her.

"That's where Sam and I are staying at." He told her. He had a plan running through his head. He so wanted to make love to her. He looked at the clock. 1:00am. He was suprised at long he and Willow had been talking. When he got to the Roadhouse it was about 10:00.

"You need a lift?" Knowing she was going to say yes.

"Yeah I could use a ride. I left my car at the hotel." Willow said smiling to him. She saw Dean stand up and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up herself. They looked in each other eyes. Dean turned towards the door still holding her hand.

Walking out the door, Willow was going to ask him what car was his when he beat her to it.

"It's the black Impala." Dean said pointng to the car. They let go of each other and walked towards the car. Willow leading the way and Dean following behind her taking out his keys from his pocket.

Dean wanted to kiss Willow so when she opened the passenger door he closed it. Turning her around so they faced eachother, he looked striaght into Willow's eyes for a second before leaning in to kiss her hard. Willow arms went went around his neck. God he was a good kisser. I could just kiss him all night if she could. She thought.

Dean heard Willow moan and smirked still kissing her. He drew apart from her and Willow pouted at the loss of contact. He went for her neck. His hands roaming over her breast. Willlow's hands were tangled in his hair.

"More." Willow said breathlessly.

Dean took a glance at Willow and her face was blushing red.

"I think we should get to the hotel first before we have more fun." Dean told her smirking. He kissed her one more time and opened the door for her. She got into the passenger seat and closed the door. He sighed and twirled his keys on his finger while walking to the drivers seat. He got in and started the engine. He looked at Willow and smiled at her. She smiled back. He took her hand in his and said.

"Well let's go have some fun." He drove south towards the Palmers Hotel.


End file.
